Sinner of Time
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Saya has always been surrounded by death, she has always fought to protect, has always lived to fight, now that her reasons on gone, can she finally let go? Follow Saya as she fights to mantain her humanity as she makes two important decisions of her life
1. Chapter 1: Inferno

Sinner of Time

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 1: Inferno

~Saya~

A tranquil light and a gentle hum of vibrating waves wrap around her like how silk is smooth against the skin. Its presence was like a comforting mother would be to a child as it stayed with her as the years crept by in a steady motion. The flow of time is believed to be an ineveitable force that cannot be stopped as it softly presses forward into the future while leaving behind history that is still being written, but time can be stopped. Her existance is proof of that. She has been envied, she has been hated, she has been cursed. A gift such as her's has been always a distant dream for a hopeful wisher. Forthat, as time takes it toll on the realm of mortals, which is mostly for the better, has always ceased the suffering of the world. Though time flows through her, she is still caught in it as it slowly spins it's web around her. Her soul has paid dearly for the body of which she obtained. Its pieces has been shattered down to dust, yet it can still be mended.

Her salvation was all wrapped around the finger of one mortal. She had undid the thread that gradualy aged his body and left him in a pause of time. Nolonger moving forward or winding backwards. He was simply stuck. Just like her. Her servant was what he was before and after. They had lived through many ages together, yet, he was the one who bared the brunt of the curse. Nolonger able to eat, sleep, or age, whereareas she could. She was born that way, he was not.

The holy savoir that had stood beside her was gone. Just like her enemy. Her only real blood relative. A sister perhapes. Time had taken the mind of the poor child, as of payment of their curse. Endlessly killing was her virtue without a mind to be reasonable with. She had the better luck with her own payment. A soul was to be her's but time had made sure she would never have it whole as her heart melded into her soul and repeativly broke over and over again. She had learned many wretched emotions and had tried countless of times to take her own life for it. A mortal can give life and take life with its own hands. A chiropterean can't do such things with its hands but with the blood that runs through its viens. Though it always has to be for someone else. A monster, such as her, cannot take its own life with its bare hands, yet alone concieve a child with its own servant. Time is mocking her for her enternal damnation and waiting for the moment she finally breaks.

The savoir, the angel of mercy, is gone. No longer able to strum the strings of a cello to the one song that has been perfected through decades of practice. The caressing hand that has always fixed her hurting soul, has disappeared from this demension into a plane of no knowlodge of existance.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._ A distant tune breaks the melody that is forever graved in her mind though she will nolonger be able to hear its soothing tempo. A nawing ache begins to eat away at her patience making her squirm. The shadowy incases of her mind comes to awareness that makes her frown in anger. Confusion erupts as the beating beins to get louder, hurting her ears that have long since grown to the wary silence. The bluntness of the tune causes pain as the strain to hear the fading melody was becoming nothing but a memory.

The pulsing rythme grows louder as her body grows hot and fidgety. The light which brought warmth to the cold darkness was becoming fainter as what felt like flames made her skin burn. The sensation of feeling came back as hands moved around, feeling the tight space that encased her body. Hard claws ripped through the metal strong cacoon, finally escaping her imprisionment.

Long awaited repressed air was released as parched lips seprated to take in the stale atmosphere in a much needed breath. Choked rasping echoed around the darkness and reverated off the stone walls. If she had stayed silent she might've heard the dead shudder in fear as pale pink lips fromed a sadistic smile as of means of the achieved victory of escaping her confidement. As she tried to move through the free space, a strangled cry jumped out of her throat as unused muscles shrieked in agony for being moved in the first time in years. She bit her lip as an old habit that was left unforgotten as she forced herself to endure the pain so she could move for the first time, but as she inched her way out, the pain increased to drastic heights as she tumbled out of the cacoon like structure that had been her bed more like coffin for years, possibly decades, but for how many?

An in-human roar was spat out angerly as the sullen creature attempted to move once more. This time though after she had regained her breath and the pain died down she crawled against the ground ever so slowly, but fortuantly the pain became more tolerable as her sore muscles eased from its stiffness as they loosened bit by bit from the effort of moving them. Sweat trickled down her brow as she grew tired from lack of energy and from the pain that was starting to becoming like a numbing annoyance. Her eyesight grew hazy as her eyelids grew heavy as they slowly closed and she drifted of into a short sleep only to regain her lost energy. She wouldn't give up, she was so close to him. She was sure that he wasn't gone. Seeing as his melody still played, but not to her knowledge it only played because it was carved into her memories like as would an animals instinct would be for them. She was merely clinging to an illusion her sedated mind had formed. Trying to avoid the hurt that was to come. She was alone in the world, without evening knowing it. Such pitiful creatures her kind is, to be cursed by a heartless God.

~Kai~

Kai grumbled in his sleep as a sudden disturbance from the outside world broke through his inner peace that he was only able to obtain in his dreams of his family that had long since faded from time. Cracking an eye open, Kai glared angerily at the innocent alarm clock the was screeching out to the world an ear peircing ring that even that deaf can hear. Unware of its coming doom the alarm clock went away blaring out its ethical sound as Kai placed his pillow over his ears and rolled over with his back to the annoying alarm. As it kept screeching away, Kai fumbled around looking for his gun that he always slept with and rolled over on his back as his searching hand found its destination. In a spilt second, the gun was aimed at the defensless clock and shot at four times as its tattered pieces flew off the dresser, unluckily for the half-awake Kai, his fourth fire had missed the clock and shot through his favorite and only picture that stood on the dresser. The picture frame's glass shattered as the blast of air sent the picture sailing through the air and floating down to the wooden floor as it lied face down.

Kai grunted in satisfaction as his hurting ears softened to the silence of his home as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Damn clock…needed a new one anyway." Kai snorted in his disgruntled state as he soon became aware of the bright light that shown through his half parted window curtains. In attempt to keep the light out from sight he raised his hand which still held the gun towards his face. Kai squited through his eyelids as he tried to see through the blinding light, but as he looked around a bright red light caught his eye as his gaze returned back to the gun in his hand. Its butt had a ruby stone placed in it that refracted the light to the floor, as Kia's gaze lingered on the ruby he was remind of his unfortaunt past where the people nearest to him died when he had tried to hard to portect them. He was also reminded that the ruby in his gun, use to be his little brother, Riku.

Kai turned his head sideways as he followed the red stream of light that was reflected from the ruby in the gun, to the floor where it gleamed brightly upon the back of his shot photograph. His heart pounded in fear that he had damaged the photo as he jumped from his bed and hurriedly picked it up. His repressed breath came out as a relieved sigh as Kai flipped over the picture and stared at the smiling people that happily grinned at him. This photo was took not long before his life was flipped topsy-turvey, it was of his family when everything was still fine and happy. The time when his father and little brother was still alive and his little sister was still herself and had not a clue to who she used to be. As Kia examined the photo closly he noticed that his face hade a hole through it from the place where it had been shot.

_Good,_ Kai thought as he frowned at his resufacing memories, _at least they're alright. I'm the only one that's still here, waiting._ Kai shook away his saddening thoughts and placed the picture back on his dresser. Kai ran a hand through his hair and stretched his back as he made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The door slammed behind him as he stripped himself bear and stood there. He flipped the water on and let it cascade on his shoulders and face where it dripped down on his stomach and back and eventchually, returned to the drain. Kai stood there, motionless, for several minutes as he felt the cool water splash him in the face, snapping him fully awake, getting rid of any drowsiness that might've lingered. He leaned his forehead against the cold tile wall as his hair dripped with water. His shoulders sagged in defeat, he had been looking for another job to keep the pub his father had started from closing. It was the time of year where tourists were low and locals were busy with the holidays, the time of year that Kai became a workaholic.

He had been looking for a job for a while now just to keep food in the vacant home of his. Time flew by Kai like water does in a stream. Years had failed to age Kai in ways it does to a human. He still held a tight frame of his youth, but he had matured and it shown in the ways he acted and moved. Though his kindness and consideration for others was well known from his friends, his joyful laugh had stopped its playful tune as Kai's face became more solemn as the years began to rack up. His bright grin had dimmed to a sad smile.

Loneliness is a powerful thing that always finds a way into one's heart and settles inside, leaving a hole where the heart learns to bleed out its life to every beat. Kai is no exception, when the bearing power is nuzzled in your soul. Digging up old feelings that were long gone. Kai grunted in pain as his sore muscles shrieked in protest as he stretched.

"Family…" Kai subconsciously muttered as his eyes flickered towards the direction where the photo lye upon the dresser. With a flick of his wrist, Kai turned off the on-coming spray of water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom, Kai made his way towards his dresser for the reassurance of clothes.

As Kai pulled a shirt over his head, his eyes strayed toward the picture and landed squarely on a certain black haired girl whose grin was the brightest of all in the picture. Red-brown eyes held no concept of the past that had played before them. As the body showed no sign of the true age of the soul that clutched to it, the slouching posture presented the pain in which the body had suffered. A mind can always forget, but the body never does.

Kai stopped and stared at the girl in the photo as he searched her eyes, remembering the last time he had made eye contact with them. His heart twinged at the memory of the child as the naivete of the girl had changed to the coldness of a killer. The icy glare of hers would have frozen anyone in her sight. It glazed over the pain that burdened her heart with conflicting emotions that refused to rest.

In the end, she had accomplished her goal, but when her gaze had finally softened for once in a long time, reality had struck like a slap to the face. Scarring her, as she had just realized that she had killed her family, her twin. The only other person in the entire world, who could ever understand her like an equal.

Time had taken many things from the poor child, according to Kai's knowledge, and had left the girl on trembling legs that always collapsed underneath her, unable to withstand the burden of guilt that was always weighing down on her shoulders like binding chains.

Kai sat on the edge of his bed and stared blankly at the wall for a couple of moments as he searched his brain, looking for anything that might be important that might be happening on this particular day. The annoyance of high ringing filled Kai's ears once again that day, and the poor boy was unable to do anything except grunt in anger and rub his already throbbing head.

_Today is going to be long_, Kai decided as he placed his pistol into its holder underneath his white jacket and trampled out of his bedroom and went down to the kitchen, where the source of the racket was coming from.

"Hey, Kai, your up early for once. Something happening, that I don't know about?" A certain blonde male asked as what seemed like magic, had food in front of Kai in a matter of seconds. Blue orbs examined Kai as he picked at his food with his head held up by a hand that leaned against the counter for support. Kai absent-mindedly moved around the pancakes on his plate as he tried to think of what planned for the day. Unable to remember what was nagging at his mind, he glanced up at the calm blonde that stood before him, sipping from a wine glass that held red liquid. Brown hues met with blue ones in a lock for a moment before the contact was broken by the sound of the radio that blared away with its generation's music.

Kai abruptly got up and smacked the radio of the counter and watched it smash onto the floor below. "Damn thing…" Kai muttered almost repeating the same thing he had said earlier that day to the venerable clock that now lied on his bedroom floor in shambles. The blonde walked over and picked up the now broken radio and gave a sad grin to Kai. "I just bought that, too. What's got you so pissed?" The blonde placed the radio on the counter once more and plopped down in the chair next to Kai's. Kai sat down also in his orginal seat, and feeling better after relieving his frustrations began to chow down on his breakfast.

"Nothing. Hey, Solomon, is there anything important going on today? 'Cause, I don't have anything that comes to mind." Kai implored in between bites. Solomon shook his head, before a sly smile made its way to his lips. "No, but is a lady-friend of yours the reason for you asking?" The blonde teased hoping to coax a answer out of him. "No." Kai replied flatly. Solomon's smile was instantly gone and turned into a frown.

Solomon got up and walk towards the door, set on doing the one thing he had been unable to do in recent years. "Where are you going?" Kai watched Solomon give him a grin over his shoulder as his eyes lit up with a emotion Kai hadn't known in years. "To someone that has been alone for a little bit too long. You are welcome to come along." Solomon answered as he made his way out the door into the outside world. Kai followed suit as he jumped into the passenger seat in Solomon's Jaguar. In a matter of seconds, the car was already speeding down the scenic route that ran along the coast of the island. Heavy clouds hung above in the sky, causing the water to look menacing and dark as the wind picked up making the tide to go farther inland.

Kai leaned his head against the cool window as he stared out at the sea. Rain came pouring down like the torrent of water Kai had just recently been in while he took his shower. Lashing out at the window, the heavy drops of water made it hard to see. As the curves of the road soon became sharper and the cement became slicker. Solomon slowed down and leaned forward towards the dash board to get a better look of the road. "What bleary weather. She won't be to fond of us visiting her in the rain." Solomon remarked. "Yeah." Kai sighed as he drew in a long breath. Filling his lungs full of hot air that would soon need to be released. Solomon gave him a concerned look as Kai's demeanor puzzled him.

Kai would have been in a better mood if today hadn't been the anniversary. It was a day that had caused him to face a reality that absolutely terrified him to no ends. The day Kai personally liked to call Inferno.

~Saya~

The pouring mantra blurred out the sound of the rhythmic beating. She stirred slightly as the cool air began to come to a chilling temperature as the stone walls soon felt like ice just from the touch. No longer in the warmth of her imprisonment, she became vulnerable to the outside world. Waist length hair was the only thing that was giving any heat to the naked body.

Unable to obtain any kind of thermal energy, she cried out in anger as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. Subconsciously digging her nails into the soft flesh, causing blood to run down her forearms. The roaring sound of wind and rain pounded against her surrounding shelter as water seeped through the cracks and ran in tiny streams, leading towards her. Suddenly, she made contact with the running water and quickly yelped in surprise. Her sore muscles, having been used once before, did not cause as much pain as they had the first time, as she moved away from the water. Backing up against the wall, she felt her way around. As she leaned forward, her supporting wall disappeared and she stumbled into unknown space and landed face down onto the ground. The rain soon made sure she was drenched to the bone as her exposed body lied crumpled on the ground. Dazed, she just lied there unable to comprehend anything but the freezing coldness.

After a couple of minutes, she regained her composure and tried to use her legs. At first, her effort ended in failure as they soon gave way beneath her. She squealed in fright, but found the courage to give it another try. Her next attempt was a bit more successful, her legs wobbled as she stood, but when she tried to take a step. The slick ground caused her to loose her footing and slip. Landing hard on her back, her head smacked against the stone ground and soon blood was running freely from her new wound.

Not use to the pain, she began to scream. Much like a toddler would after receiving a lesson about gravity and scraping up their knees. Blood mixed with the rain and pooled around her body before they ran down off the slope. Her vision faltered and her head throbbed in agony. Her screaming was nothing but mere fear and shock of the pain that had enveloped her. Once the pain had ceased, so had her unreasonable screaming. If not been for the hard rain that was beating down against the Earth with its roaring, her screaming would have been heard loud and clear.

Determined to have it her way, she got up and began to walk. Still a bit unsteady, she kept her pace slowly as she shuffled her feet around. The rain began to lighten up and the sky began to clear a bit. She stumbled around and came to a tree. Her body felt heavy and she yawned as she sat down at the base of the tree. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Letting the numbing lull pull her back in its vast tide, in hopes of hearing the faint melody once more. Unaware this was just the beginning of many things that lead to a series of events that could play out. So many paths to go down. Sadly, she can only go down one.

_Heehee. Another story. Any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, please forgive me. I am not the best at what I do. Please review. I am a junkie for them. If any of you are wondering, where the hell is Hagi. Let me tell you, here and now….and that's how you put a tire on a car. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not the most exciting., but not all stories are going to be great. I hope mine will. But it can always be just wishful thinking. I'm rambling and I apologize. Until the next chapter, Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

Sinner of Time

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 2: Temption

~Solomon~

Solomon pulled the car to a stop as he put the car on park. He leaned back in his seat, and sighed as he placed both hands over his face. "The day, I finally come to see her in years, its raining! What bad timing." Solomon whined as he turned his head to look out the window and watched the rain roll down. Kai cracked his knuckled and neck as he stretched like a cat in the seat next to Solomon's. "God, I'm stiff. The ride wasn't even that long. I'm getting old." Kai grumbled even though he was only in his early-thirties.

"Sucks for you. I'm older than dirt and look at my fair complexion. Look what a positive attitude does." Solomon teased as he saw Kai's eye twitch ever so slightly. "Positive my ass. Your only here because of-" Kai was cut off as blood-curling screams split through the air.

Solomon was already out of the car with Kai by his side, holding his pistol. They ran up the stairs as fast they could without slipping, but by the time they were at the tomb. No one was here. Kai relaxed and his features grew at ease as the tension dissipated. Solomon grew even more wary as he smelled blood. Not just anyone's blood, but _her_ blood.

Solomon gave a warning glare at Kai, who once more held his pistol and walked around cautiously. As the rain lightened up, Solomon soon found a tiny stream of water that was tainted pink from the blood that was being washed away. Solomon hurried over to the tomb where she had lied asleep for sixteen years undisturbed.

As he looked over at the cocoon like web, his heart skipped a beat as it was torn open. Kai looked at it and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What the hell?" Kai muttered as he walked out of the tomb and stumbled into the forest. Searching for the missing queen. Solomon followed but in the opposite direction. He didn't have to go far to look for the red queen because there she lied under the branches of a tree. Her head leaned back as her bangs covered her face, her naked body mostly covered up by hair that spilled out all over her that was down to her knees. Still wet from the rain, her body shined as the sky cleared and the sun shone through the clouds and canopy of branches and leaves. Solomon walked over and crouched down in front of the woman he had been chasing for almost half a century to call her his bride.

He leaned forward and pushed her bangs from out of her face and cupped her face in his hands. He always had the urge to claim her his, but Solomon's good side always won over, but as he peered out at beautiful sleeping figure, he couldn't help but want a taste. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and traced the top. Letting his touch linger before he got closer and closer till his lips were mere inches of hers. To claim her his. To tame the living beast inside. To give way to the need that urged him onward.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and her normal brown hues were not present as crimson orbs stared out at him. Studying his bewildered expression, but yet, neither moved away, in fact they drew in closer. Then with a jerk, the queen moved away and let a playful smile tug her lips. Instantly, she stood up, but to quick for her legs to keep her balance and she fell into Solomon's waiting arms.

A grin graced Solomon's features as his bride, leaned back a little and squinted up at him. As if confused to who his identity is, the face familiar but yet still unknown. Solomon pointed to himself, "Solomon," he drew out his name in syllables. Then he pointed to Saya, who tilted her head confused like an innocent child. "Saya." He also drew out her name in syllables, in chancing she might understand. Once more he repeated the action, with Saya still in his embrace. They stood there together, like couples.

Saya soon began to understand after Solomon repeated the action several times. So when Solomon pointed to himself, she muttered a little, but tried louder. "Sollyman" She answered proudly and gave a bright smile. He shook his head 'no' and corrected her.

"Solomon."

"Sollymen"

"Solomon"

"Sallymon"

"So-lo-mon"

"SO-LO-MAN!"

"Solomon."

"SOLOMAN!"

"Solomon"

"Solomon! Solomon! Solomon!" Saya chanted and bounced up and down as Solomon gave a approving shake of his head. Then he pointed to her. She smiled and replied, "Saya." Solomon grunted. "She can say her own name better than my name" Saya stopped and tipped her head to the side. "Name? Saya?" Saya repeated Solomon.

"I found you!" Kai's voiced floated towards the couple and heads swiveled towards him in surprise. Solomon broke the embrace and took a step back. Saya looked at him as if asking 'why'd you do that?'. Kai gave Solomon a questioning glare, but turned to Saya and smiled as he scooped her up in her arms like as if she were a little child.

"Saya!" Kai laughed as he lifted her into the air and spun, twirling her into the air. Saya squealed in fright and wiggled in Kai's grasp. Fearful of falling. Solomon placed a hand on Kai's arm, causing him to stop and set Saya down. "What? She was enjoying herself." Kai, oblivious of the frighten queen, glared daggers into Solomon. Solomon shook his head, disapprovingly, "She was scared, Kai. Just look at her." Solomon motioned towards the trembling girl.

Kai glanced down at Saya and whispered an apology. Solomon bent down eyelevel towards the queen and gave a gentle smile. She stopped shaking, and gave a quivering smile in return. She clung to Kai and leaned her head in his chest and closed her eyes. Kai smiled warmly at his little sister, as memories swam through him. Solomon glanced at Saya, observing her actions. Partly knowing, what she was thinking.

"Kai, let Saya go." Solomon commanded, his voice full of warning. Kai stared at him as if was the world's biggest idiot. "Why? She's harmless. She wouldn't hurt us." Kai naïve to the situation, didn't heed Solomon's warning in time, as Saya's eyes snapped open and like a cobra struck Kai's throat and pulled her fangs down. Kai's eyes widen in surprise, as his life force was slowly being sucked out of him. Solomon, grabbed Saya by the shoulders and forced her to detach herself from the venerable Kia.

Kai pulled a hand to his bleeding neck and took a deep breath of air in. "What the hell? She fucking bit me!" Kai yelled. More irritated at himself for not listening to Solomon, than at the giggling Saya. The queen laughed at Kai like a child would laugh at the pain of another. Blood ran from her lips down towards her chin.

Solomon rapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him as they watched the annoyed Kai. Solomon gave him an apologetic look and Kai looked away. "Saya, you can't do that. Its not right." Solomon explained. Saya looked up as her red eyes flickered with malice, but it instantly disappeared as Saya smiled, unable to respond.

"Solomon?" Saya replied. Solomon sighed and just let her do way with her innocence before she remembers how to speak. Kai looked at his blood soaked hand and wiped it off onto his jeans and gave Solomon a death glare. "Hey, I warned you." Solomon gently reminded him. Kai growled in response and with a turn of his boot's heel, he stalked off back towards the car. Saya followed as her fingers entwined with Solomon's.

Solomon studied Saya, and noticed that her eyes were still dyed red and hadn't reverted to their normal brown. Shrugging it off and charting it down that she was probably just hungry, Solomon did not linger on the subject much longer as Saya led him down to his parked car as she followed the sulking Kai. After being reunited with his only remaining family of his youth, what happens? She bites him. How…ironic.

~Kai~

The blood had stopped and his wound had scabbed over as Kai trudged back towards the car. After finding his little sister, she bit him! That was just odd. Kai didn't recall, Saya biting anyone in the past when she had awakened when she first came under the residence of the Miyagusuku family. Kai glanced back at Saya as he stood in front of the care, and watched her watch him. Her eyes lit up with…was that hunger? Kai wasn't sure and wasn't to fond in reveling in such a thought, that his baby sister saw him as food instead of her family. What a way to make someone feel like their low. Saya; one point. Kai; zero.

Kai pulled open the door and sat down on the passenger seat of Solomon's Jaguar. Kai leaned forward and pushed the driver's seat down as to let Saya crawl into the back. When nobody moved into the backseat, Kai looked up to see Solomon wiping away the little trickle of blood that ran from her lips down to her chin. Saya shivered as the wind blew, reminding Kai just how cold he was, as being drenched to the bon e. Solomon pulled of his shirt and took Saya's arm and lifted them. "Stay." Solomon ordered as he let go of her arms, but they just dropped to her sides. One more Solomon lift Saya's arms up into the air. "Stay." He repeated. This time, Saya didn't moved as Solomon tugged his shirt over her head. The shirt hung loosely to her tiny frame and he picked her up and placed her into the back seat.

As Solomon pulled away, Saya's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. "Saya…" Solomon tried to pull free, but she just held him tighter. "Stay." She repeated his words from just a few moments ago. "No. Saya, I have to drive." Solomon tried to explain to her, but she refused to budge. "Stay, Solomon." She ordered him. Solomon glanced at Kai, then back at Saya, and rolled his eyes in aspiration. "Kai, catch." Solomon tossed the keys his way as he clambered into the backseat with Saya. She clung to him, like a child would to their favorite bear. Kai chuckled at the analogy, as he walked around the car and hopped into the driver's seat. Kai put the key in the ignition and started the car, Saya yelped and Kai glanced at her in the review mirror and smiled as she entangled herself around Solomon, who seemed completely comfortable with the needy queen. "Happy, Solomon?" Kai bemused of the situation, drove the car back onto the road and headed back towards the house, where he and Saya had lived together in, at one point in time. "Shut up, Kai. Keep your eyes on the road, don't want to get yourself killed." Solomon teased.

Kai snorted and jerked that car across the street and swerved it into a three- sixty degree circle. Solomon clutched the seat in fear as Saya screamed, ruining Kai's fun. "Dammit, Kai! You scared, Saya! Now stop with the pranks and just drive us home. " Solomon yelled over the screaming Saya. She began to cry and Kai felt guilty for causing such a fuss. The drive home was a quite one, once Solomon got Saya to calm down. As Kai drove onto the driveway and parked the car, Solomon was slapping him upside the head and shoving him out of his seat. Saya laughed at the display and Kai silently took it. As they all stood in the driveway, Solomon did one last slap to the head to Kai and Saya giggled as she clung to Solomon's arm. "Ow. Don't hit me." Kai protested as they made their way into the house/pub."Well, don't scare your sister." Solomon retorted angrily. "Yes, mom. Sorry. Won't happen again." Kai teased knowing Solomon's reaction. "Mom my ass. Sorry _son_ but go to your room! Your grounded!" Solomon mockingly sneered as he shoved Kai in the direction of the stairs. "Grounded! Kai's grounded!" Saya yelled as she pushed Solomon like he had to Kai. Kai saw it and laughed. Solomon cracked a smile as a grin tugged Saya's lips.

"Alright, Saya, lets get you some food." Solomon walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some leftover sushi. He pushed it to Saya hoping Saya might understand but she shoved it away and point to Kai. "Food!" She insisted. Solomon shook his head and motioned towards the sushi. Once again, she pushed it away and pointed to Kai. "Food!" She cried out, suddenly angry at Solomon's concept of food.

Solomon sighed and pulled out a bottle of blood that was placed in a wine bottle to make it seem like dark red wine instead of the alternative. He poured into a cup and handed it to Saya. She took and downed the contents but half-way through; she tossed the cup across the room to let it shatter against the wall, as red seeped into the white beige walls. Kai, seeing such an unusual reaction coming from his sister, stunned him silent. Saya stuck out her tongue and shook her head and then glanced at Kai and grinned. Kai gulped in fear as Saya's hungry eyes looked him over. So slowly, like a predator would to make sure this was the prey they wanted to hunt. "Food." She repeated as she slowly made her way to the paralyzed Kai. Luckily, Solomon intervened on Saya's course and when she saw him, her eyes brightened and she leaped up and hugged him as if he was a puppy.

"I'll just take here up to my room, for some clothes she could wear." Solomon told Kai, instantly snapping him from his sedated state. "Um…yeah." Kai took an uneasy breath of air as the hair on his neck slowly went down. The way Saya had looked at him, had sent shivers up his spine and his mind had completely gone blank as they had locked their gaze. Who was this girl? Surely, this wasn't the Saya, Kai had know in his youth? Was this what she was like when father found her all those years ago? What happened to the real Saya?

~Saya~

Solomon led her a room and closed the door behind them. Saya plopped down on the bed and watched Solomon, move to his dresser and pull out some jeans and boxers. Saya let Solomon dress her, enjoying the feel of his touch upon her skin. Loving the way how his hair fell in such waves as the light reflected its golden sheen. Once Saya was properly dressed, she just sat there, studying Solomon like as if he were a new species she had never encountered before. He gave a loving smile that made her reflect his own expression. They just stayed there like that for what felt like years to Saya, as they watched each other in obscured fascination.

Then Saya stopped when she heard that little beat again. She cocked her head sideways and listened to the rhythmic beating, as it fluttered in the tiny creature's chest. She had, had a taste, but she yearned for more. She wanted to hear the lulling thrum get slower and slower in tempo as she basked in its life force. She wanted to feel its soothing liquid running down her skin, as the heat of the ecstasy pumped her system with endorphins.

Solomon observed her, like as if he was watching a miraculous phenomenon happening. Solomon opened his mouth to speak, but Saya got up and placed a finger on his lips. Silencing him, as she lied her head against his chest, and listened to the rapid heartbeat of the creature that she had just left. He had a sense of familiarity around him, but the face and tone where not to be matched to the blurred images of her dreams.

Then the dull beat of Solomon's chest was like noise in the background, always there but never truly in the picture. The blood, which flooded through his veins never had the vibrate tang of the other being. Though both could satisfy her, she wanted more. The ability to bask in the glorious riches of the sweetness of fine blood, so she feel the powerful pounding coursing through her, giving her energy to sustain her for the time being.

Her feet seemed to glide in the direction of the lulling tune, that dominated the other tune which was part of Solomon. Sensing her leisure in Kai's blood, Solomon moved forward to grab her by the arm and yank her away, but when she felt him coming, she glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled. Her red orbs glowing a magnificent ruby holding the same aloof amusement as her sister had, transfixing him to where he stood, like being turned to stone by Medusa. He watched quietly as she walked away, with a certain bounce in her step that had not been there before, making her appear…happy. A feeling she hadn't truly known in all her years of making.

Solomon trailed behind her after he recovered from his paralyzed position. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, as Saya pranced about, heading towards her main objective.

She found, where she left him, in the kitchen where tempting aromas mingled together and sent her stomach turning in anxiety. He gave a lope sided grin, and spoke, but the words didn't not reach her understanding, coming out to sound like gibberish, to her child-like mind. She drew into reaching range, but once he held her gaze and jerked away, he stepped back, wary of her motives. She only got closer and closer, eventually backing him to a corner.

With his back pressed against the wall, his pleading eyes searched Solomon's for a sign of help. Instantly, being snapped of out his trance, he breathed a sigh of relief as Solomon's pressing arms wrapped around Saya and kept her held down. Saya whimpered in remorse as Solomon's grip didn't slacken, but soon she became bored of the game and began to wiggle in Solomon's grasp. Her pleading groans, instantly became angered shrieks as she kicked and scratched at her capture.

Kai stared at Saya incredibly shocked of her actions, she had gone from playful laughter, to cold-chilling rage. She began to dig her heels into the floor and push against her holder and tried to fall through his over-bearing arms.

Using his chevalier strength, Solomon's grip became strong enough to hold her in her weakened state, and picked her up with her still hugged to his chest and made his way back to his room where he would find a way to bind her so she wouldn't escape and hurt anyone. Where was Hagi, when you need him? Solomon silently prayed.

Saya became to scream in her incomprehensible language that ranged between bits and pieces of French, Russian, English, and Japanese. Confusing her prey, and when she saw his fright-filled eyes and heard his rapid heart pounding in his chest, she stopped and stared at him. They blinked and kept their locked gaze till, she grinned. "Food." She told her prey, and the malice in her eyes disappeared and became incomparable hunger that caused her tiny fangs to pull and extend to their complete size. Her prey's eyes went wide and stared at the salvia covered canines and began to inch away from her. So to get away and be safe. Only she knew that she would have him. She was only be satisfied till his lulling song strummed to a stand still.

She glanced up at Solomon as her cheek rested against his lean chest, and licked her lips and pointed towards her baggie of goods that tried to get at away as the moments crept by. "Saya hungry. Food." Her choppy words were hard to understand, but they got through to Solomon and he shook his head at her. "No, Kai isn't food." He told her. She shook her head and growled deeply showing fang and her dislike of his authority over her.

She relaxed, giving up, aware that she would be satisfied, just not the way she preferred. Solomon stroked her hair, and led her back the way they had came. She entangled her fingers with his and began to lead the way back after they were up the stairs. She broke away from Solomon, and jumped onto the bed and giggled. "Solomon funny. Saya still hungry." She laughed in a sing-song kind of voice as her canines retracted back into the gum line. Solomon stiffened and glanced hastily back at the door, fearful she might bolt. She shook her head reassuring him of his worries.

His smile returned and walked over and sat down next to her. He brushed away some bangs and tilted her chin up to meet his face. Their lips met and locked. Saya willfully accepted the invitation and took advantage and deepened the kiss by nibbling on his lower lip till she drew blood and took all of it. She pressed the palms of her hands to Solomon's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed and sat on his med-section. Blood dribbled down Solomon's lip and onto his chin where to rolled down his neck and soaked into the fabric of the sheets.

Lust lingered in his eyes, but she wasn't interested in that, and she bent down and licked off the trail of blood off his neck and let her fangs hover a vein in his neck, as her hot breath sent shivers of her new prey. She felt the repressed moan that lied buried under his breath as he began to become aroused. Saya chuckled, and in response got a growl that came out husky and deep. "Saya." Solomon's voice was filled with threat but she simply ignored him, wanting to make him suffer in any way he could.

She let her fangs sink slowly into his neck, slow enough that Solomon though it would last forever. Blood oozed from the wound and seeped into her mouth, where she happily drank. Her white throat moving up and down as liquid was sent passing through the esophagus. Saya moaned as ways to arouse Solomon even more, as her tongue licked repeatedly over his bleeding punctures. Then, she stopped and simply let his blood pass between her lips and trail down his throat in heavy beads.

She got up and mashed her lips against his and let the blood pressed in her mouth release as she battled against his tongue, he eventually gave and let his own blood fall into his mouth and flow down his throat. At realization at what she'd done, he broke the kiss and pushed her back. Instantly coming to his senses and he knew what she was getting at. "Don't waste blood, Saya." He growled at her and raised her up off his abdomen and gruffly got up and wiped off the blood from his body and narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

"Playing fun." Saya giggled as at Solomon's displeasure, knowing she had fooled him into arousal just for the laugh of it. Her lips had gained back its red color and her skin had gained back its living glow as Solomon's blood pumped through her system.

"Solomon mad? Saya happy." She playful laughed as she have him a quick hug and lied back onto the bed. Within in moments her red hues disappeared behind her eyelids and her joyful face recessed into its always mournful grace, for that it was pain of her heart and soul that she paid Time for her immortal body. Something Saya had never wanted to give, it was either her humanity or internal sorrow. Her kind sinned for its existance and in return their queens paid a debt to its future, past, and present. Their bodies became marred from its original form, and their minds no longer knew the will of its own and became based on instinct alone. Oh, how God loved to have his fun.

~Solomon~

He watched as she fell asleep and felt his face blush with anger and embarrassment. She had played him, just for a laugh and he had gave himself over so easily, but she would have taken blood from somewhere. It was either him or Kia. The latter would be fatal, and a regret would bestow upon his shoulders if he let Kai die.

It felt odd for Solomon, that Saya was easily happily near him, but when it came to Kai, her instincts kicked in. Solomon didn't know if Saya's reaction near Kai was just from their past together or was it like this for all humans? He wasn't for sure, and wouldn't take the risk, she reminded him of Diva. Diva always drank from the living not from the supplies Solomon and his brothers would drink. Solomon pitied the younger queen, she had died before the brith of her daughters had taken place. She would have been so happy.

Solomon began to shut out his inflicting thoughts and got up from the bed and went down stairs the third time that day, and sat down next to Kia on the couch as he flipped through the channels. No really going anywhere, most likely lost in thought, Solomon concurred and left the boy to consult his own inner makings.

"Looks like she got a bite from us both." Solomon broke the silence, and got Kai's attention. He turned off the television and he glanced at Solomon before he laid his head back onto the couch. "Do think she'll ever remember us?" Kai mumbled between closed lips as he watched the ceiling fan go round and round. Round and round.

Solomon stopped and thought about it. Making sure he could achieve a reasonable answer. "No, not without the blood of her chevalier, but it could happen. It has never been tested." Solomon answered truthfully to Kai, wishing he could give more. Kai nodded in understanding as they sat together on the couch.

Reliving their past memories through their mind's eye and wishing the raven haired chevalier would return as to give back the Saya they had known. Not the stranger that lied asleep in the bed on the floor above. In all her innocence, she might never return to become the Saya they knew. Why make her remember a dreaded past, when she could be happy with out ever knowing a thing? Just give the history that binds you and play among the living only to be a watcher from the shadows. Laugh to your heart's content and make due of the future you wish to live forward to.

Their Saya might never return. This Saya might like the way she is. Which Saya will rein domanace?

_What will happen to Saya? What doe this heartless beast called Time have in plan for her? How will Kai cope with being Saya's prey? How will Solomon stand Saya's pranks? Who will write these future chapters? Oh, wait, I will. Did you like the chapter? Please review if it was to your liking. Mistakes are bound to happen. Sorry if they occure. Until next chapter, Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness_


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows over the heart

Sinner of Time

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 3: Shadows over the heart

~Saya~

Stretching out into the oblivion, its soothing caresses gently pressed the drum softly, like leaving a trail of kisses down the body. It tangled around her small figure as it played silently against the skin, teasing her of its presence but not allowing her to be known of its existence.

Its cocoon of warmth spread out towards every tip of her essence, and lapped quietly at the flesh, giving her a sense of security. Its ring would reverberate off the empty spaces and echo till it faded from ear-shot.

The tempting waves of sound was dispersing from the world and losing its way in the tangle of memories that had been forgotten in the flow of time. Its layer of condemning safeness was slowly unwinding its hold around the timeless creature and fell into the unknown.

Its well-toned melody ceased of its mournful song, and spiraled into the darkness only to be lost in its vanity. The tune was no longer in the same field of plane that she existed on, so her blanket of security ceased of its protectiveness and slipped from sight.

Her closed fists became knuckled-white as she gripped the air and growled in frustration that she lost her only remembrance of her past. Suddenly, it was like she was being choked as the heat of flames came rushing down on her in a torrent frenzy, but her panicked heart ceased its useless thrumming as the sound of screams filled her ears like music.

Her mind was spinning in its ecstasy of bliss as the sickly sweet aroma sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. Her body reacted on its own as she hovered in a state that was beyond awareness of her current situation as it went on auto-drive.

Swift movements became blind to the naked eye of a human as she flowed with the gracefulness of a predator as she attacked and killed with deathly accuracy.

The rain of bullets became slow arrows of lead that she easily dodged in her mindless state, as she sent her blade over her head and down in a arc to cut down any and everything that was in front or near her.

Fire licked the sky with its molting flare as heat waves caused her flesh to tingle with burning sensations that failed to register in her mind. The world around her was like in its own hell that she only desired to make worse.

The fear that was reflected in the eyes of the pitiful creatures she abolished was like the life force that she greedily took from as to will her body onward.

Watching limbs and flesh be cut from its original shape was amusing as playing with a puppy, as she danced among the flying blood that shone ruby in the light of the flames. She tightly gripped the Lager Instinet of a soldier she had merrily shredded.

She twirled it around in a circle in the air as she ran along the crimson dyed grass, heading towards the source of yelling that had caught her attention. The ruined structures of peoples' homes were devoured in the fire as their containers fled them, swarming and scattering like ants.

She laughed at the sight with a twisted smile on her lips, then she caught sight of a lone figure that stood among the charred ruins and shambles of human decay, standing there staring at her with concern written on every inch of their body.

She suddenly decided that she happily disdained the towering figure and ran towards him, screaming with anger, hoping that it would scare him, but as she raised her sword above her head and let her muscles contract with strength, there was a faint glimmer of sadness that overpowered the shock and concern.

In that brief instant that she saw the shimmer of misery, she hesitated on killing him, and as her blade came down, she curved it ever so slightly, so it came slicing down upon the creature's forearm, she didn't want him to die, but feel the pain that she knew that she could feel in her heart.

As her sword slashed through the flesh and the bone, she met no resistance, and smirked at the victory of having the man scream in anguish as her reward was a spray of blood that came splashing down on the side of her face, enhancing the lunacy that the crimson orbs held.

Just as she was to jump backwards for her final slice through the other arm, she halted. Stopped. Stood. And stared. At the other monster that wasn't herself that stood alone on the battlefield.

Crimson met crimson as insanity met new meat; one would destroy the other was all that was needed to be understood on a field of death.

She dug her heels into the up turned soil and instantly kicked off at the same time the marred creature did, but then time froze and her joy was stopped as the melody's tempo which had sped up as she increased in her leisure of killing, had slowed down and then it was gone, just like the world around her was.

Coldness crept up to her as ruby hues flashed in the darkness and dimmed a little as realization came filtering in. Blankets were tossed and turned to the floor as her body was covered in sweat.

The traces of the dream were gone as she lifted her head and scanned the room. Black walls surrounded her, making her feel like she was suffocating in its darkness but her breathing never pitched as afternoon sunlight flooded in through the cracks in the window curtains.

She sighed and bounced from the bed, as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and made her way out of the room and down the hall.

The TV blared out its senseless sounds as she quietly snuck up on the two males the lounged lazily on the couch watching something that wasn't there before them, but something they were seeing in their mind's eye.

Slouching down, she stealthily tip-toed towards her prey where she crouched behind the couch, waiting for the right moment to spring. The room grew silent as the TV went quite, but only for a brief moment, but that was all she needed.

Suddenly, she sprung up and over the couch like a cat and pounced down on the middle, where legs lied sprawled out. Kai yelped in surprise and leapt back where he fell off the couch and banged his back on the coffee table.

Solomon, on the other hand, felt her coming and caught her in mid-jump where he sent her landing directory on top off him, as gravity made sure they were both landing on the ground.

Falling in a spiral spin, they landed on the vulnerable Kai, laughing together at his anger-filled face. He detangled himself from the laughing pair, and hastily stood up where his feet wobbled beneath him from the sudden movement.

He slipped backwards and landed on his back and smacked his head against the ground. He grunted in pain and saw stars for a couple of seconds as he tasted iron in his mouth.

Still dazed, he wasn't able to see the on-coming female that was advancing towards him like a lioness would for her prey. Solomon tensed, ready to spring to action if she were to bite Kai, but she merely took her thumb and wiped off the trail of blood that had ran down his chin from his mouth.

Though its smeared, her thumb was still stained with his red blood cells, and she gladly licked it up, making sure to keep her eyes locked with his in doing so. She smiled at him, while showing him her pearly white choppers.

"Don't waste blood, Kai." She childishly scolded him as he gave her a shaky grin. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Solomon by the wrist as she led him out the door. She scanned the area and frowned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Solomon studied her confused face and grabbed her chin so they could keep their gaze locked. "What is it Saya?" He asked her, hoping she could give him an answer that would make sense.

She was silent for a couple of moments before she opened her mouth to speak. "Saya, can't see blue…" She trailed off, unable to answer his question completely as she racked her memory for the right word.

"Building?" He offered, she shook her head. "Sky?" Once again, a shake of her head. "Water?" She beamed up at him as if he was the greatest man in the world.

"Water, water, water!" She chanted as she skipped around in a circle out in the street. Mid-afternoon light cast looming shadows over her as she pranced about on the deserted road.

A slight wind caused her to shiver as the evening dragged on. Solomon took off his jacket and wrapped around her, knowing he would fine because he couldn't feel the cold. Hadn't in years.

She gave him a thankful smile and went back to balancing herself in the line that ran along the road. Solomon watched her, amused at her childish actions. Already aware, that by the next day, she would be talking and acting like a ten-year old.

She stopped playing, when she watched Kai come out, with keys in his hand. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Water, Kai. Water!" She told him as she was led to the car, which she had previously arrived in. Solomon got in the back with her, as they headed off for the beach.

Solomon couldn't help but marvel at how quickly everything was going. They find her, take her home, she has a nap, and they go back out again. That's more Solomon has done in months.

She watched the world fly by in a blurring motion, having a sense of familiarity of the land that passed by her like shadows, silent but still there, yet she recalled no such memories to help ease her confusion.

She hummed a tune she wasn't sure where she had heard it from, but she liked the rhythm of it. It wasn't like the other melody she heard in her dreams, this song was one that was made from the heart, like how the greatest of poems are made among the worst of times.

Clouds inched past in the vastness of the sky as the sun blared them down, even though it was amongst them in the winter. Saya stared out the window as if it was the most magnificent thing in the world.

As she was humming, she was acutely aware of Solomon watching her. She flashed him a bit of canine teeth as she gave him a bright smile. He reflected her own feral grin with his own, which caused her to giggle at the sight.

~Solomon~

He could watch her smile forever, till the dawn of man crashed and a new species erupted, till the moon stopped turning tides, till the world stopped turning. This was his only wish, the only wish he would never get granted.

Though he could always remain by her side, the unfaithful God of time would never predetermine a future where she could be possibly be truly happy, Solomon was sure of it. Something about the God the never ceased watching over them, told him so. The god was a heartless being, cold, determined, ambitious. His blackened heart sought to destroy all of known which to be pure.

Solomon, was not of the fortunate, his own heart had been tainted, just like the rest of his kind. He could kill without mercy, he could laugh in the ruins of darkness, he could let the lives of others be crushed for the will of the sire he serves.

Humans, they had the lucky end of the bargain, they had a god which was pure and reasonable. They were the light, while chiropterans were of the unfortunate.

Chiropterans were told to be monsters in the history of time, for such they were not very full of light, which such the foolish humans chose to spout. How could creatures have a heart if their own god didn't even have that?

Solomon had lived very different lives in each time he chose to be in, in each and everyone of those lives he lived, he was sure his heart was being dipped father into that inky darkness that chooses to reside in his soul, but when he met Saya, at that school and chose to dance with her, unknowing of whom she really was, it was as if the holy savoir was standing in front of him.

Here, whom the only person he had ever known could have such light, was being drawn farther into the endless oblivion. She had coexisted in a world she knew not of, and of a place she was sure that she did not belong. Though Solomon saw it as a rebirth of new hope, she had seen it as a kind of death. She had lived like a human and had been deeply scarred like a human.

To know of such pain was like having her heart being torn and tattered. Solomon would never understand that, for reason being; he was no longer human. He wanted to live in both planes of existence and be happy, but Saya would not allow it. Solomon wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid he would get hurt, not physically but physiologically. He had hoped that Diva would grant him of such a gift when he first met her, she too, did not allow it.

She had seen the horrors of being human and the pettiness of being one. She saw it as a kind of weakness. One she longed for, but one she wished not to obtain.

Solomon wanted to learn how to 'feel' and 'care' for again, to those he chose to be close to. He wanted to suffer the pains of the harsh reality of being human, or being mortal, where the threat of death is always hanging over your shoulder. That was his will, his wishful dreams that were not meant to be.

"Solomon?" Saya came snapping into his line of sight as his deep concentration was cut like a ribbon, at first he was confused on where he was, but once he caught the redden flame of Kai's hair out of the corner of his eye. The tension that had been building up in his shoulders released as Solomon breathed out slowly and gave Saya his gentlemanly smile that always had an effect on her.

She grinned ear to ear like a child as she clambered off his chest and let her soft feet land on the ground with an inaudible _Tap!_ Wrapping barley arms around her, he leaned into her, close enough his lips touched her ear. She didn't move away, or respond, but simply waited for him to do something.

"Saya, look out and tell me what you see." He rumbled quietly as Kai cut the engine and stepped out of the car. Solomon stretched out his arm and clamped down on the handle as he unlatched the closed door, open.

Saya let go of Solomon's hand and tumbled after him till she was standing out on the road, gazing at a vastness that for a moment she was afraid she would get lost in it. The sky and ocean went on forever till they met at the horizon, though they still went farther.

Solomon was always surprised that he could just fly across the entire world in his chiropteran form in just a couple hours, when he was human such a though wouldn't exist. It still took half a month just to cross the ocean.

Solomon walked down to the beach and stood there on the bay as he closed his eyes and listened. The waves rose like a tempo that was going faster, then when it got to its fastest note, it would curve and cave in on itself like how a boom thunder would be. Then it would rise once more where it washed up on the shore before it was dragged back into its own body.

The sound of civilization couldn't be heard as the waves of water stretched out down the banks of endless reaching sand, all Solomon could hear was the faint breathing of the people that stood nearest to him. Soon though, his mind wondered from its certain space of time and carried Solomon over the years that he had lived.

Solomon was a man of his word, a man that was ambitious and determined, a man that knew how to care and love, the one thing Solomon knew he wasn't was a man of humble passion. To serve a sire for the rest of your life gets rid of the cares of being humble to those of the mortals that lived day after day unknowing that the immortal elixir that they had been searching for was walking among them.

The last of her line of blood, Saya was the only one in the entire world who had the power to grant a mortal being immortality, what wasn't known to even those who knew Saya could do such thing was that it wasn't an elixir of life at all but a curse to watch the rise and fall of the race you had once been a part of.

What was the reason to being immortal if you had no purpose, no drive, no goal? How could you sit and watch every friend you would ever make die long before you would? Your families, your lovers, your friends and own planet would change ever constantly, while you'd stay the same, century after century like a cycle that refused to end. It would be like living in a loop of hell.

Solomon had known what that felt like after Diva had been killed and Saya had gone to sleep. He had wondered around aimlessly through the years like a shadow caught in a maze as the wind drifted him any and everywhere that was before he met Kai.

Kai had shown him something nobody ever had, not even Saya. Kai had shown him how to love and care for those he barely knew. By teaching him things he thought he never knew could be taught. Solomon had learned how to treat the humans that Solomon acted that were nothing more than lab experiments, as the beings with the same intelligence and strength as equals (though Solomon was surly not a human's equal).

Kai was special, he wasn't like all the other humans, and he was kind and caring even for the creatures that weren't of his own species. A kind that was far superior to his own race. He had treated his 'sister' Saya as if they were blood even though she wasn't even human. His own brother became immortal and yet, Kai still loved him with every fiber of his being.

Kia was the type of person that would ALWAYS put others before himself, though he never acted like he cared. It was just how he was. Solomon respected that part of Kai. It wasn't like how Solomon HAD to put his sires' wants and needs before his own, where Kai CHOSE to do the vice versa.

A sudden movement caught Solomon's eye as he stopped his train of spiraling thoughts to a halt, as he turned his head to look at the solemn figure that stood before him, no more than a couple yards away. That was when his hearing came crashing back and his senses actually began to register in his brain.

"Saya, no, don't go near the-"Kai stopped as he stood besides Solomon with his mouth turned into a grim frown. He sighed and shook his head. "Water." He finished the sentence and it took Solomon a couple of seconds to realize what the boy was talking about.

"Kai mad! Kai mad!" Saya chanted as she flounced about in the waves as she squealed in delight as a wave came falling down on her. She went under as the wave pulled to shore and for several heart-racking moments Solomon had feared she had gotten herself hurt, but before Solomon could go and help her, she was popping up ten feet away from where she had disappeared.

She gasped for air as her long hair clung to her small frame. She laughed as another wave sent her flailing down onto her butt. Her smile was genuine and it was like as if the world around her had disappeared as well as its troubles and that the only thing that mattered was her playing in the water.

Arcing over her head and glinting in the late afternoon sun, droplets of water splayed out into the air as they hit the solid figure that was Saya. She giggled as the wave collapsed in front of her and sent a shower of water spraying her down. Solomon couldn't help but smile at the small fortune to see Saya be so innocent and pure when her past was far from it. Though her body still gestured in its old ways of pain that were etched into her like a carving upon a stone, her mind had erased all such terrible things from her.

Though one thing had remained and was running rampant will its own will. Her chiropteran instincts were much more dominate than it ever had been in her vulnerable state of mind. Solomon couldn't figure out why after all this time her instincts became more permanent and solid now than they had been over all the years she had lived. Could it be Saya was possibly hitting the climax of her youth? Or was it something else? Solomon couldn't possibly know. All other queens hadn't been recorded and written down, Saya and Diva had been the only known queens of the chiropteran race.

Solomon had a feeling nothing was wrong and that she was merely awake due to a chemical dysfunction that had erupted in her hibernation period, but his logical and scientific perspective clearly argued that something WAS wrong with her and that it could be horrible if it wasn't fixed soon. Solomon's instinct outweighed his reasonability and so he shrugged off the odd behavior as nothing more than a strange outcome of the red queen's life.

Though there was one thing that Solomon decided not to dismiss so easily. Saya had woken early from her hibernation just like that time in Vietnam, except this time it was of her own accord, and not done by human help. Her natural instincts were playing their normal course as though she were a animal and wasn't taking any notion in changing that fact. Diva had lived like that. She had made choices but they all ran off an instinct she was feeling.

Wind came rushing at Solomon and blew stray bangs from his eyes as they flipped over and got pulled back over his head like the rest of his blonde hair. The blowing air tugged at his hair and clothes towards inland as he let the roar of the waves and the pounding of the wind against his ears mingled and gave a relaxing sound like listening to the rain fall in its _pitter-patter!_ ways as the lightning and thunder echoed out into the sky.

Solomon leaned forward and rolled up the cuffs of his pants as he took off his sandals and stretched out his bare toes into the sand. Its soft touch was like running your hand against fabric except the simple fact was that sand ran like water when you held it.

He sat down and let his hands lie in his lap as he watched his sire's sister frolic around like a child. A genuine smile curved the tips of his mouth slightly upwards as his eyes twinkled light-hearted humor.

Solomon glanced upwards at the still standing Kai, who's eyebrows were furrowing together. Kai then noticed Solomon staring at him. "What?" He asked Solomon.

"Oh, nothing, you just seem a bit confused is all." Solomon replied with a tiny shrug. Kai nodded and sighed as he ran a hand through his brown red hair. "I just can't seem to figure it out." Kai muttered in an audible whisper that Solomon barley heard.

"What might that be, Kai?" Solomon dug his toes into the sand as they began to become buried. "Just that Saya seems so…" He trailed off, unable to find the right word. "-innocent?" Solomon offered. Kai nodded his head in consent. He was silent as his eyes glazed over in thought about what Solomon was sure was memories.

"You know that she was happy when she was living here when I was younger? We were family." Kai silently whispered more to himself than to Solomon. Turning his gaze back to the red queen, Solomon exhaled a long drawn out breath. "Are you a family, _now_? Was she happy when you were younger?" Solomon flipped the question back at Kai, who rubbed the back of his neck and kicked the sand with the tip of his shoe. "I don't know…I just don't know." Kai muttered, ending the conversation just like that.

As the sun blazed its fiery orange, the water and sky was dyed in a bright pink as Saya continued to run amuck in the water like the young youth she appears to be. Her red hues seems ominous with her happy face as she let the water run around her as it eddied at the bay as it was drawn back out into the sea.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes grew a joyful spark in their depths as they lit something that Solomon hadn't seen in him since the boy's teenage years. Kia put a hand on Solomon's shoulders, "I'll be right back." He whispered as he ran off back to the car. Solomon just sighed as he heard the engine roar and come back to life as the tires burned rubber on the asphalt as the car drove away. "What a phenomenon that child is." He muttered as he picked himself off the ground and strolled towards his bride with a gallant swagger added in his step.

With her back turned towards her, Solomon silently appeared behind her where he wrapped his arms around her, but Solomon simply grasped air and fell into the water, getting his clothes drenching wet. He blinked confused as he ran an arm over his eyes to wipe away the water. A wave came crashing down on him as he sat vulnerable to the assault. A hysteric giggle erupted in his salt-water filled ears that he grinned evilly as he once more disappeared from human sight.

A giggling Saya was unaware of the approaching danger as she left herself open for attack, which Solomon took for granted as he tried the same tactic once more, but alas, once more it was put in vain as Saya escaped his awaiting arms. Grunting in momentary anger, Solomon quickly scanned his surroundings as an unnoticed Saya tried her own tactic as she quietly slid her arms around his torso as she laid her face in between of his shoulder blades. He stood silently as she closed her eyes and let the water wash around their ankles as it came ashore and rolled back into its one being.

The setting sky was turning from a flaming orange to a brilliant pink as the pink from the sky and ocean began to fade to the darkness that was closing in on them. "Nankurunaisa, Solomon." Saya whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Never heard of such a thing, he simply just shook his head, unable to understand what she had just said. "What does that mean, Saya?"

"It will all work out." She muttered as fatigue began to settle inside of her exhausted body. Solomon watched as the sun sunk lower in the sky as stars began to creep out into the sky like dots. "Where did you hear that from?" He murmured soothing as her grip slackens on his mid-section.

"Saya, hungry, Solomon." She whined as she leaned up on her tiptoes and let her tongue trace a vein in his neck. He shivered in ecstasy as he bent down a little to make it easier for her to reach. She didn't hesitate when she found the spot she wanted as her canine teeth extended into sharp fangs as they slowly sunk into his flesh and gently prodded into his veins as she tapped into his main stream of life as she heedlessly drank his blood as to regain all her lost energy.

She would have drank every last drop of his essence had it not been for the screeching of tires that halted her ravishing hunger. Solomon's eyes snapped open as he was shook awake into reality and sadly taken from his peaceful oblivion. Saya hissed in anger that she was interrupted but when she caught sight of the ginger head called Kai; she smiled as stepped away from Solomon and instantly disappeared from his senses for a moment.

Kai was startled by a grinning Saya that had creepily appeared right next to him, causing him to drop his unopened coke and let it smash against the concrete where it busted open and drenched Kai with its carbon fizz. Saya, simply stepped away from the on-slaughter of human made substance, as she giggled at his unsightly state.

He frowned at her, but couldn't help but get caught in her joy as he laughed on with her. Wiping away some of the coke off, he walked around the back of the car and pulled out a small grill and some oil as he took out the meat and food where he would cook some food, Knowing, Saya wouldn't eat it from her early display of the human food he only got enough for him to eat. Saya peered at the grill with interest but when she caught sight of the fireworks; she picked them up and stared at them.

As they put everything out on the beach and got things going, Kai lit the fireworks out over the water and they sat and watched them with a smile covering all of their faces. Saya laughed at the sight as they dazzled her after the boom was gone. That was only the beginning of a set of events that they were all unaware of as a lone figure stood and watched them off in the darkness.

_It took me a little while but I got the chapter up. Did you like it? Who is this figure and what awaits the group? Please forgive me for mistakes. I like reviews. Until next chapter, Audio!_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness_


End file.
